


Star Wars Drabbles

by crowryn



Series: One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, One Shot, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, genderless reader, knights of ren headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowryn/pseuds/crowryn
Summary: A little Kylo/Reader I wrote for sonsoflucis on tumblr when I was doing a spotify shuffle writing meme.Inspired by the song Let's Talk by EMEFE
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846876
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonsoflucis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/gifts).



> [This is a repost, to separate my drabbles from different fandoms]

It was the eve of the end, the resistance had finally surrendered and the Republic gave in and signed their freedom away to the First Order. On the surface it sounded like the end of times, like the last bit of hope had been snatched from the galaxy. But here, on this remote planet in the remains of the last Resistance base, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Most of the officers, most of the soldiers even, had remained on board their ships to celebrate. They preferred the familiar confines of the cold metal walls they’d lived in for so long. Kylo and his Knights had wanted to get away though, get some much needed air and a chance to truly breathe without so many others around.

So they’d settled down on the planet below, the Knights laughing and carrying on as drinks were shared and food was prepared. Hux, now the Grand Marshall ever since Kylo became Supreme Leader, had opted to come down and visit for a time before returning to his men. But Kylo stayed off to the side, sitting on a log simply watching. He was happy, happier than he’d been in a very long time. And for a moment he wished he could share this moment with his parents, with Luke and Chewie, but he didn’t need them. His true family was here, and while he may not be sitting with them, he could still feel their presence around him and that was more than enough.

“Did you ever think we’d wind up here?” your voice broke through Kylo’s thoughts, his dark eyes flicking up to your face as a smile spread across his lips.

“The lizard is a surprise.”

“Haha, very funny,” sitting down next to him you offered a plate of freshly fire roasted fish and potatoes, earning a kiss on the cheek in thanks. “I’m serious though, did you think this would happen?”

“Honestly? No, I didn’t. I wanted us to win, wanted to prove myself, but I was starting to think that no matter what I did the galaxy seemed to be set against me,” he admitted, popping a potato into his mouth and chewing, ignoring the fact that it was still a tad bit too hot. “And least of all was I expecting it to go so…smoothly. The Grand Marshall surprised me, he always came off as nothing more than big words and empty promises.”

“You should probably thank him.”

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” Kylo shot back, smirking when he felt your eyes on him. “I did…in a way. I don’t want to spoil the mood though so I’m staying right here, far away from him.”

“But you’ll say thank you later, right?” Your grin was contagious, and he couldn’t help but laugh, flicking a small piece of potato at you. “You don’t have to sit so far away from everyone else until then you know.”

“I’m aware.”

“Sooo…?”

“I was hoping you’d come over here, we haven’t had a chance to talk since the last battle began. You did good, you’ve grown proficient with that blaster,” it sounded so practiced, like he was talking just to fill the silence and not because he meant it, but on the contrary he did. He was very impressed with how well you’d held your own on the field. “Don’t tell me I should be thanking him for that as well.”

“No, just your Knights,” you grinned stealing a piece of his fish, scooting closer to him to do so. “Not for lack him trying though.”

“Mm…I’ll be sure to say something to them then.”

“Was that it? You just wanted to tell me how good my aim is?”

“No, I wanted to ask you to stay down here with me tonight,” he looked back over at you, watching the flush blossom across your cheeks as you looked away. “You’re the only other person I need to say thank you to, and I haven’t gotten a chance til now.”

“I don’t think saying thank you will take all night.”

“It won’t,” he smirked, catching your eye when you looked back over at him. “But you know I’m not always the best with words. I was hoping you’d let me show you instead.”

“…Gross, like I’m going to say no.”

“I wasn’t planning on letting you.” The conversation may have taken a turn for a time, but Kylo didn’t let it stay there long. He was at ease in a way he hadn’t been for years, and before either of you knew it you were both laid out on his cloak under the stars just…talking. You already knew more about him than even some of his Knights, but somehow he found a way to tell you more. For hours you both laid there, discussing things you wanted for the future, things that followed you from your pasts, the things you were scared may yet still come. At some point the conversation faded into hot kisses and clothes being tossed aside, but it found its way back the moment you were laid across his broad chest, the chill of the night beaten back by the warmth radiating around you both.


End file.
